Von Daggle
History Origin Few, if any, Green Lanterns are aware of the existence of the "the Corpse" the Guardians top secret Black Op's unit, or of its leader, Von Daggle. Von Daggle is a Durlan and possesses the shape shifting powers of that species. Over the years, Von Daggle and a select few Lanterns operated as the Guardian's top secret unit that, in his words, "lives in places too dark for the light of the Corps". The Corpse Members of the Corpse do not possess power rings for fear of being linked to the Guardians if their activities are discovered. To ensure that there are no ties to Oa or the Corps, prior to their mission, a Corpse member will swallow a small black disc which will grant that member "ring like" power for the equivalent of 5 earth days. Instead of a standard Green Lantern uniform, the disc creates a jet black body suit ideal for covert work. In addition, the disc manifests purple energy, rather than the green light of the Oan rings. Von Daggle served the Guardians loyally for years until the destruction of the Central Power Battery by the Parallax possessed Hal Jordan. With the dismantling of the Corps, Von Daggle and his undercover operatives were stranded under deep cover in the worst parts of the Universe. They found themselves powerless and without backup, or chance of extraction. Von Daggle has indicated that many of his men "died alone" and holds a grudge against Hal Jordan which he intends to rectify someday. Von Daggle survived, and remained in retirement on the frozen planet of Corona Seven until Guy Gardner and the rookie R'amey Holl were sent to find him and covey a message from the Guardians. Upon arriving, Von Daggle refused the request to return to Oa, and using his shape shifting ability to easily defeated Gardner and Holl. They awoke to find that Von Daggle had apparently left them for dead in the frozen wasteland outside. However, this was simply a test of the two "recruits" ability, with Von Daggle mimicking the “injured” R’amey Holl. Although Gardner was again easily fooled, Von Daggle agreed to listen to the Guardians message, and was prompted into accepting their mission when the Guardians proposed that Von Daggle "help us again, and we will help you". The message went on to cryptically state that "we know where she is". The Dominators The identity of this mystery woman has yet to be revealed, however the promise of reuniting with her was enough for Von Daggle to accept the mission. The Corpse was to obtain an ancient artifact capable of radically evolving an organism to its highest evolutionary state which had fallen into the hands of the Dominators. Accompanied by Guy Gardner and R'amey Holl, both in Corpse gear, Von Daggle lead the unit into the Dominator home world, and later to Earth. During the mission the Corpse defeated the super evolved Dominator and his apostle, the Khund. Upon the destruction of this menace, Von Daggle stated that he was not impressed by Gardner's unwillingness to kill and informed Guy that he didn't have "what it takes" for the Corpse. Von Daggle left with the now super evolved and more ruthless R'amey Holl, taking her on as the first recruit in his new and rebuilding Corpse. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Durlan Physiology': Von is a Durlan, a race of alien beings that can shape shift at any time for any length of time with little limitation on size or shape. As such, his physiology is in constant flux and he hardly takes his original orange Durlan form. **'Shape Shifting': Like all Durlans, Von possesses the ability to transform his body's size, shape and color to mimic any person, creature or object in the universe. **'Elasticity': Having a malleable form, Von can stretch and extend his form despite being solid. **'Enhanced Senses': Durlans can scan objects and/or living forms and store their shape into their brains. Scanning with their antenna takes only a few moments and the Durlan can take that form at any time. Abilities *'Mimicry' *'Indomitable Will': Von Daggle possesses an exceptionally strong sense of will, a required trait for induction into the Green Lantern Corps. *'Stealth' Strength *Coming Soon Weakness *'Power Duplication Limitation': Von is limited to the physical capabilities of the form he takes. For instance, he cannot gain a Kryptonian's enhanced cells. However, he can fly like a bird and/or sting like a bee. Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Corpse Disc Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *It is possible that Von Daggle may be an ancestor of the 31st century Durlan hero, Reep Daggle. Reep is more commonly known as Chameleon Boy (some incarnations are called Chameleon) and is a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes. It has yet to be confirmed whether there is any familial connection between Von Daggle and Reep Daggle. See also *Von Daggle/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Von_Daggle_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/von-daggle/29-50168/ Category:Green Lantern Corps Members